The present disclosure relates generally to designer-adaptive visual codes.
Consumer products may be tagged with identification information by printing the information directly on the product, by printing the information directly on the product's packaging, or by printing the information on a label which is adhered to the product and/or the product packaging. Information tags are available using a variety of technologies, including visual codes (e.g., bar codes), radio frequency ID tags (RFID tags), micro-particles, etc. Many of these information tags require specially equipped hardware, such as readers or scanners, in order to read the information.